Lizzie's Postcard Hunt
Lizzie's Postcard Hunt is an event in Cars: The Video Game. The objective of the game is to collect all of Lizzie's postcards, which have blown away from her shop, and return them back to her. There are 20 postcards to find, scattered throughout Radiator Springs, Ornament Valley, and Tailfin Pass. Most are hidden very well, usually found in secret or hard-to-reach areas. It can only be played once, but the cut-scenes can be watched again and again. Cut-scene Postcard Locations In the game, you must find all 20 of Lizzie's postcards. The tasks say: *Find Lizzie's postcards! *Search high and low! *Collect all 20! In order to be able to collect all 20, you need all 3 boost tanks, (get the first one from Boostin' with Fillmore, the second from Rustbucket Race-O-Rama, and the third one from Delinquent Road Hazards) and you must also have Ornament Valley and Tailfin Pass open (open Ornament Valley by winning Sheriff's Chase, and open Tailfin Pass by winning Sally's Wheel Well Sprint). Here is where you find them: Radiator Springs Immediately after exiting the event, there is one straight in front of you, at Flo's V8 Cafe next to Mack. On top of Ramone's House of Body Art, there is one in one of the corners. It can be accessed by driving up the ramp to the right of the main entrance, which will lead you to it. Behind Luigi's Casa Della Tires, there is a postcard lying on top of some crates. To get onto it, you must go behind Lizzie's Curio Shop and pick up enough speed to jump from a ramp onto the crates, collecting the postcard. Another can be found on top of a small hill next to the Drive-In Theatre. The hill can not be accessed head-on, and must be reached from a back road to the right of the front entrance. Under the grey bridge leading to Sarge's Compound, inside the trench. There is one in Fillmore's Nature Preserve, down one of the dirt roads, on the ledge of a cliff. Go left from the courthouse, then at the intersection between the asphalt road and dirt road, take the dirt road, then right, keep right, and you'll be on the passage. One can be found inside one of the rooms of the Glenrio Motel. There are three scattered above Willy's Butte. You might need all 3 boost tanks to get them. Near the turn to the left of Willy's Butte, there is a small gate, an orange/white barrier. Jumping over the gate will grant access to very narrow dirt road, which will eventually lead to a big jump. You must gain a far distance from it, and then speed and boost so you can make it across. Once on the island, there are two options: drive to the right on to a long cliff, or jump onto another platform, which will lead to two more. From the previous two postcards, just drive off the slope and it will take to another jump, and when you make it it will take you to another. There is one in Sarge's Compound, between the fence and the trench. To reach it, you must gather enough acceleration to jump across the trench. You will need some boost to get across. Plus, there is no ramp, so you will have to do the jump move. Ornament Valley One can be found under the grey bridge, not far from the Ornament Valley Compound. Take the second left road, then left, then right, under the second bridge you pass. Another can be found inside the orchard maze. Enter the field, take a few lefts and rights, then use a ramp to jump over a fence, then drive a little, and you'll get to the postcard on the little hill. Tailfin Pass The easiest one to reach is inside the Wheel Well. Next to the large bridge, there is a dirt road leading to two huge jumps. Once you are across, there will be a postcard surrounded by bonus points.You will also need some boost for it. The last 4 postcards can't be collected until you race in Delinquent Road Hazards. In the mine, there is a catwalk that leads to a few jumps. Along the way there, a small cavern can be seen, closed off by some barriers. Breaking them will grant access to the cave, where a postcard is waiting on the left. At the very end of the mine, there is a catwalk, reached by jumping on a small ramp, that will lead you to a postcard. Take the side road next to the large waterfall and look for bonus point tokens up on the ridge to your left. Jump up on to the ridge and follow the dirt road up, taking the right-hand path when the road forks. You'll reach a ledge with the postcard next to the waterfall. From the above postcard, find the dirt path that continues behind the waterfall and follow it, making a jump. Stay on the dirt road as it hairpins down the mountain to reach the postcard. Then you will unlock an event called "You've found all of the postcards!" You will have to go back to Radiator Springs to Lizzie's Curio Shop to return the postcards. That event is pretty much the end-scene for this event. However, the same loading screen is used. End-scene Category:Events Category:Cars: The Video Game Events